1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an embroidery data processing device provided, for example, in a sewing machine, for processing embroidery data used when an operation pertaining an embroidery pattern is executed by the sewing machine in relation to a predetermined working area.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has recently been provided a household embroidery machine storing data of a number of embroidery patterns such as pictures and letters. A desired one or more of the embroidery patterns are selected by a user so that the selected embroidery patterns are formed on a workpiece cloth. The embroidery machine is previously set with a maximum range according to which an embroidery pattern can be formed on the workpiece cloth. This maximum range will hereinafter be referred to as "sewing area." The embroidery machine forms an embroidery pattern on the workpiece cloth on the basis of embroidery data corresponding to each of the embroidery patterns. The embroidery data is stored in an internal memory such as ROM provided in the machine or an external memory medium such as an external memory card (hereinafter, "embroidery card") detachably attached to the sewing machine body.
The embroidery patterns include those of letters, for example, numerals, alphabet, Japanese kana-characters and Chinese characters, and those of frames used for hemming emblems or Wappen and for other purposes. The letter patterns can be enlarged and reduced freely to be formed on the workpiece cloth. On the other hand, picture patterns such as those of flowers, elephants and vehicles cannot be changed in their sizes. Accordingly, embroidery data of the picture patterns are defined so that embroidery patterns formed on the workpiece cloth on the basis of the embroidery data fall within the above-mentioned sewing area.
The sewing area of the embroidery machine has recently been rendered larger and larger. With this, embroidery data of larger picture patterns corresponding to the larger sewing area have commercially been supplied. Since the larger picture patterns cannot fall within the small sewing area of the conventional embroidery machine, a user thereof cannot use the embroidery data (embroidery card) of larger picture patterns.
On the other hand, the larger sewing area increases a manufacturing cost of the embroidery machine. Furthermore, some of the users do not necessitate such a large sewing area as those commercially available. Accordingly, provision of embroidery machines having smaller sewing areas than conventional machines has been proposed for the purposes of reducing the manufacturing cost thereof and meeting a variety of necessity of the users. In the case of the embroidery machine having a smaller sewing area, however, only the currently available embroidery data of small embroidery patterns falling within the small sewing area thereof can be used. This results in a problem that the embroidery data used by the users of the embroidery machines having small sewing areas is reduced.
In order that the embroidery data may be used in the embroidery machines irrespective of the sizes of the sewing areas, originating the embroidery data according to the size of the sewing area has been proposed. However, the origination of the embroidery data according to the size of the sewing area is troublesome and increases the manufacturing cost of the embroidery machine.